Unforgiven
by Alpenglow93
Summary: Hermione gets an unlikely offer of help. I'm pretty rubbish at summaries! Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature!


**Hi Lovelies,**

 **Hope you enjoy, please review! It makes me want to continue them if you like it! :D**

 **No Beta Reader so apologies if there are errors. I have checked and checked again!**

 **Obviously I don't own HP - Rated M for sexual nature!**

Sometimes he'd look at her and his blood would boil with anger and hatred. Little Miss Gryffindor Princess. Why did everyone love her and hate him? She was a revolting little mudblood. Did people think they had the same rights as him? What right did she have to be smarter than him? In all of his classes he was on par with her. It infuriated him, how could a dirty blooded witch be as smart as him? She needed to be eliminated.

And that's exactly what he intended to do.

He had taken to stalking her, he needed to learn her pattern, what made her tick. What made her squirm. What he could do to ruin that girl. He couldn't explain it, but now more than ever she had been annoying him. More than Potter and the Weasel. He couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him about her, she'd started wearing a new fragrance which infected his nostrils. It was some sort of flower, Rose perhaps. Her bushy brown hair had become less wild, more tame and out of her face. That face. Her deep brown eyes of innocence. the cluster of freckles on her nose. Those pale pink lips, beckoning him. Tormenting him.

Which was why she had to go.

She frustrated him, she was top of all her classes, which caused friction between him and his family. How could a mudblood be smarter than him? His father would always say. She was making him look bad.

He had followed her into Hogsmeade, It was chucking it down with rain so no one was out. No witnesses. It was the perfect opportunity to get her alone, to make her disappear. He made sure he was far enough away from her but still in eye shot. He had to be discreet, the last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. A frown made its way onto his face when he saw her heading towards the Shrieking Shack. Why on earth was she going there? He lips formed a small smirk "Got ya." He murmured to himself. The Shrieking Shack was the perfect place, no one would turn up there. He quickened his pace once she was inside, half of him intrigued to know why she was heading into the most haunted place in Britain, and the half of him was eager to dispose of her.

He made his way to the entrance and his confidences failed him for a second. He stopped and took a deep breath,his pale hand reaching for the door handle and pushed down on it. He heard the sound of spells being casts, bright lasts flashing before his eyes, but only one voice.

Hers.

Hermione was frantically throwing spells at different objects in the room, she had built herself a training room, had used a series of charms onto objects that were throwing themselves towards her. She was pretty good, dodging and throwing curses at the objects when they threw themselves at her. He had to admit he was impressed. Her aim was impeccable. She spun round as a large china plate came flying towards her and instead of using her wand, she smashed it with her hand. She winced loudly as she felt blood trickle down her wrist. She disabled the charms and crashed onto the floor, the cut was deep. Draco smirked.

"That was some performance Granger" he drawled. Circling her, "One of the best I've seen, aside form the small hiccup just then"

"What do you want?" She spat, grabbing her her wand and pointing it at the wound on her arm, "Episkey" and the wound closed up slowly. Draco watched it with curiosity. Hermione looked up at him and stood up "What do you want?" She asked again, her tone was a little more aggressive than he had heard from her before.

"So angry Granger... What's made you this way?"

"We're about to go to war. I want to stand a fighting chance" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him "Now answer my question."

Draco laughed "You don't stand a chance. You can practice all you want, pretend you can be that strong person you need to be." He moved closer to her and towered over her, his stormy eyes glaring at hers. "You're just a scared pathetic excuse for a witch."

"Get lost Malfoy" She spat, trying to shove him away from her. He didn't budge.

"I don't take orders from a filthy mudblood." He snarled. Grabbing her shoulders he slammed her against the stone wall, she felt her body quiver in pain. "You think you're better than me. You strut around the place like you're little miss perfect. Do you not realised that Pothead and the Weasel only hang around with you because you do their homework." His grip tightened on her shoulders. "You will lose this battle. You will fall in front of The Dark Lord and no one will help you. They wont notice your quivering body being torn apart by us and whats more, they wont give a shit."

She felt her eyes start to water and her body tremble with fear "You know nothing..." She whispered. "You pretend you're all high and mighty. You like to pretend your this powerful Death Eater... You pretend you're in charge of what you do. You've been told all your life to hate 'mudbloods' like me. So do you have anything you have control of?"

He stared at her blankly, his brain making sense of her words. He stared at her and took her in, took in her features, her form. The way she looked at him.

"You're not a bad person Malfoy... You just been brought up that way."

He let go of her shoulders but didn't move. She was the first person that saw good in him. Even if it was well hidden within her words. Recently he'd been thinking a lot about blood purity. The more he thought about it, the more it sickened him. She was the brightest witch for her age, and whenever someone with pure blood spoke of her, all that was discussed was her 'dirty blood'. Of course he had come here with the intention to kill her, but why did he want her gone? Was it because she was a muggleborn? Or was it because she made him question everything? His upbringing, his own status, the mark on his arm that would put fear into anyone's eyes. The more he heard her speak the more he realised that her being a muggleborn and fuck all to do with anything.

She saw something good in him,

He pressed his forehead against hers and gripped tightly on her hips, Hermione's hand quickly grabbed his wrists. For a second she thought he was going to hurt her. For a moment so did he. But what he did do surprised both of them.

His lips crashed against hers hard. Hermione froze, this was the last thing she had expected him to do. He was on the wrong side. He was the wrong person to be kissing her like this. Yet something felt right. She started responded to the kiss, his tongue traced her bottom lip and she parted her her lips, like a snake his tongue slithered in and found hers. His mouth was hot on her and the way he held onto her was if he couldn't let her go. As if she was his.

She _was_ his.

He dragged his lips away from hers and moved to her neck, the kisses sending waves of pleasure through her body. He smirked against her skin before biting down hard on her neck, she hissed at the sensation. letting his tongue suckle at the crook of her neck.

For a few minutes Hermione was lost in the act. There was no point in denying it to her, what he was doing to her felt amazing. Everywhere he touched her throbbed with desire. It was something she had never felt before in her life.

He moved away form her and stared at her, they were both panting, both looked disheveled.

"Let me train you" He murmured.

A puzzled expression formed on her face "Huh?"

"Let me train you, with my training you might survive."

"You want to help me?"

He shrugged "You were right about some things, and as much as I don't want to admit it, if we want to survive you and the other two are the best chance we've got, and I'm sure as hell not going to suggest I train them."

Hermione mulled over his words, "No more...Whatever just happened...Right?"

"Right, Yeah that was a mistake...Sorrry." He mumbled, his pale complexion going a soft shade of pink.

"and it goes without saying that we don't tell anyone?"

"Yeah"

"and I'm allowed to punch you if you piss me off?"

"You're pushing your luck Granger..." He smriked and she smiled softly.

"Right, Okay...I could do with the help and you're a great wizard so, Yes. I'll accept your help."

"Tomorrow, Room of Requirement, 9pm"

"That's after curfew?"

Draco looked at her and smirked "Sometimes you've got to break the rules. I'll see you there."

He scampered out of the Shrieking Shack and hermione watched him for a few seconds, her fingers grazing over the bit of flesh where he had bitten.

What the hell had gotten into him?


End file.
